


That's Why, Darling (It's Incredible)

by sebasent



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is precious and Len knows it, Comparing Barry to the sun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift, M/M, mushy senselessness, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasent/pseuds/sebasent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is in love with the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why, Darling (It's Incredible)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> -the sun, of course, being Barry Allen.  
> Hello!  
> So my boo [Scarlet](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com) was feeling down, and what better way to bring her up than with some coldflash fluff, amiright? (Also, I just really love comparing Barry to the sun, okay?)  
> Title from [_Unforgettable_ , by Nat King Cole.]()

Waking up to the sun is a pleasant change to the utter darkness of the Waverider; he doesn’t remember what he’s doing here, exactly, and only snippets of his memory from last night come to mind- fire and bullets and falling, falling, falling, backwards and onto hard ground but also forwards and into welcoming arms. When he tries to move, his memory becomes razor sharp- pain explodes in the back of his head and the palms of his hands, reminding.

“Woah, woah, woah, easy, there,” Barry says, rushing over from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and some sweet bread. “You had quite the adventure, I recall.”

Len looks up at him. “What?” he asks, mouth dry, eyes stinging.

Barry chuckles and his eyes crinkle, smile so bright Len has to squint- he helps Len sit up on the bed carefully, hands soft and careful. “Yeah, you came here smelling like smoke and blood. You scared me.”

Len frowns, trying to remember, but in the end it just gives him a headache. "Oh," he says instead.

Barry smiles. "Yeah," he replies, and hands Len his mug- a hideously blue thing with animated snowflakes and snowmen painted on the sides, even though it's late April- before grabbing his own and moving to sit beside Len on the bed. He covers them both with the fluffy white comforter, but doesn't lie down- he offers his shoulder to Len in a silent invite, and he grabs a book from the bedside instead.

Barry’s shoulder is bony and not a very comfortable pillow, Len found out a while ago, but he doesn’t care because Barry’s _here,_ with him. Len has to slide down a little so the position isn't awkward and does more harm than good, but soon enough they both fall into a relaxed quiet, the kind that comes after years of knowing someone (And it _has_ been a while, has it not?).

Len is- content, guess you could say. His back hurts, sure, and there's a severe burn on the bottom half of his leg from the latest Legends mission, but being here with Barry made all his worries go away; and Barry, his beautiful boy, who glows like the sun and smiles like Len is his whole world, who Len would be lost without. He feels incredibly lucky in that moment- soaking in the sunlight from an open window and Barry's smile, breathing in the cosy feeling of what may, perhaps, be home. 

They lie for a while, and when the sun moves so does Barry, dog-earing his book ( _A Brief History Of Time,_ again, the nerd) and glancing down at Len. Len stares back with a lazy smile.

"Breakfast?" Barry asks with upturned lips, his face impossibly soft and his eyes warm in a way Len will never get used to.

"Only if it's waffles," Len answers.

Barry laughs like wind chimes, loud and joyous, and when Len laughs too (deeper and quieter, but still just as happy) he says, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Go leave hugs & kisses over at [Scarlet's tumblr! ](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com) (And here, too, if you'd like).  
> [I happpen to be around, too!](http://coolerthan0k.tumblr.com)


End file.
